The Second Battle
by AkumaXoXTenshi
Summary: The story of Lambdadelta and Bernkastel's second fight, along with what happened in their first. Mature audiences only. 18 Contains yuri


**The Second Battle**

by AkumaXoXTenshi

Warning: Lambdadelta x Bernkastel with yuri smut~

* * *

Lady Lambdadelta had been fondling herself at the sight of those poor humans being torn to pieces by the new Golden Witch, Eva Beatrice. Her moans were hushed little whispers of ecstasy and joy as her body became overwhelmed at the thought of the many ways she'd be able to torture Bernkastel for all eternity.

"Oooh, Bernkastel, you're going to be mine one day. All mine, for all eternity! Which way should I please you first? Perhaps I'll tear your eyeballs out, that way the only woman you'll ever see is me!"

She said as her fingers began to rub against her inner walls, a squishy sound escaping each time she pushed her fingers into her warm sex.

"Oh, Bernkastel, how I adore you! You could even say I love you! *cackle*cackle*cackle* Kihihi, but you know, you mustn't think of any other woman besides me."

She said as she continued to delude herself into this fantasy, shutting her eyes as her body began to shiver at the height of her pleasure. There was no one around, so she was free to play with herself and moan as loudly as she wanted, but it was that arrogance which would result in her downfall.

"You have a big mouth, Lambdadelta. Maybe you should make use of it."

Bernkastel said as she had suddenly appeared in front of Lady Lambdadelta.

"B-Bernkastel?! What're you doing here?!"

She asked both frantically and angrily as she continued on fingering herself, legs spread wide open in front of Bernkastel. She wished to stop, but Bernkastel had timed her appearance just right. There was no stopping at this point.

"Ooooh, Bernkastel!~"

She said, moaning loudly one last time before her body shook in glorious climax, her juices spraying all over Bernkastel's person.

"... You really are a lewd child, you know that?"

Bernkastel said as she crawled in front of the Lady Lambdadelta who had just finished pleasing herself in her chair of the tea room.

"It's not like I did it because I like you or anything, just the thought of endlessly torturing you is pleasing!"

"But you do like it, don't you, Lambda?"

She said as her finger began to rub over Lambdadelta's wet entrance.

"Tsu~n"

She said, while flustering angrily at the witches rash and uncalled for actions.

"Don't just shorten someone's name like that! Do you even think you're worthy of touching me like that? I could kill you, you know that? You're not better than me, you're just..."

But her irrational ranting was cut off as Bernkastel leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She whispered softly into her ears.

"It's alright, you're not alone anymore Lambdadelta."

However, it only caused her to fluster even more and she began to wiggle and squirm around, pouting angrily.

"No, no, no!!! No! No! No!!! This isn't how it's supposed to turn out, I'm the one whose supposed to be on top, not the lowly Bernkastel!"

"If you keep talking like that, Lady Beatrice will find us."

She said as her fingers soon slid inside the juicy inner walls of Lambdadelta.

"Nooo~ You shouldn't, someone will see us, someone will see us!~"

Lambdadelta said sarcastically, almost as if trying to show that the situation had no effect on her at all, but Bernkastel could see past such an easy ruse.

"... You really, really, are a lewd child, aren't you? To think you have to act so childish like usual to hide the fact you're getting off again so quickly."

Lambdadelta, for a split second, gave an angry expression, as if she expected nothing less of Bernkastel, but shook it off.

"I..., I don't know what you're talking about! Bernkastel is the one forcing me into this! Bernkastel is the pervert!"

Lambdadelta said, trying to turn the table around against her.

"That's right, but unlike you, I have no intention of hiding that fact. I also have no intention of truly pleasing you until you admit you enjoy this... Even if I must endlessly tease you for all eternity. I am the cruelest witch after all... Kihihi..."

Lambdadelta went silent as Bernkastel's fingers continued to intrude her insides, those once hushed moans that grew louder over time were being forced silent by herself, as if to hide her embaressment at the one she had so easily climaxed to... But even a playact such as that did not last long, and those hushed moans continued once more.

"No... I won't say it. I won't say it, I won't!!!"

Lambdadelta said, shaking her head as her eyes shut. She blushed deeply and the fact she was hiding a secret would be even obvious to someone who wasn't a witch. Bernkastel smirked though.

"I see, so you won't say it? Weren't you just earlier saying it wasn't true? Now you're saying you won't say it? Are you having mixed emotions, Lambda?"

Lambdadelta tried to shove Bernkastel off, seriously annoyed now at how she was being forced into the posistion, whether or not she liked it was not her concern, just her pride as the witch of certainty.

"Stop it, Bernkastel, stop shortening my name, stop touching me like this, stop trying to make me say something that isn't true..."

But she wouldn't stop. No, even if it meant teasing her like this for an eternity, Bernkastel would hear those words escape her lips. There was silence between the two, but for witches who had lived for so many years, it could have been as early as a few minutes to as long as a few days.

"Bernkastel... Why have you stopped talking? Why have you stopped saying those things to me?"

She grinned menacingly and replied

"Because you don't like this, only I am enjoying it."

but this made Lambdadelta unhappy. She shook her head and opened her eyes, facing the Bernkastel.

"I don't want you to stop talking... It's boring if you don't talk... And if you don't tease me... And tell me all those things..."

Bernkastel, still smirking menacingly as ever, replied once more.

"What things? Those things... You enjoy, Lambda?"

She asked as Lambdadelta moaned... It took a few moments, but she nodded and whispered lightly

"Yes, those things I like... Those things I like, only from you."

And in an ironic turn of events, the situation Lambdadelta had hoped to force Bernkastel in was being forced upon herself, but she had little to no complaints now. No, either way, there would be time for revenge.

"So you finally said it. It looks like I beat you again, hm? It took so many years last time, aren't you ashamed to have submit so early, and to a sneak attack like last time?"

"It's... It's not like I thought you were around here! I just... You caught me off guard! I'll definitely win next time! I will!"

But the time for playful chit chat was over. Bernkastel began to fully undress the girl, starting with her hat, followed by the gloves around her hands. She then took off her shoes and stockings, slowly rubbing her hands over the girl's body, savoring the moment of undressing the witch she had once again successfully forced into submission. Lambdadelta moaned softly, without a single complaint as she had soon become completely naked in front of Bernkastel.

"Even though you were all alone, you kept your clothes on, and yet you say that you didn't suspect I was hiding? Either way, it's my win, so I don't care whether or not you answer that... You lewd child."

She said as Lambdadelta blushed deeply, almost as if her blush were indirectly answering Bernkastel's question. Bernkastel began to remove her own clothings, removing the bow from her top as she stripped herself of the dress, lowering her panties to the floor as she created a bed with magic in the center of the tea room for the two to share.

"Come, Lambda."

Lambdadelta followed, laying back gently on the bed as Bernkastel crawled on top of her. The two looked at each other, almost as if they were ready to eat each other alive, but in a different sense of course. Bernkastel's hands caressed Lambdadelta's breasts, massaging them softly as she gave out cute moans in return. Those moans grew louder in volume as she'd pinch her nipples, twisting and turning them perversely with a silent look on her face.

"Lambdadelta, your body is reacting so nicely. I have a hard time believing you will ever want to beat me..."

She said, almost as if disappointed, but Lambdadelta shook her head.

"That's not true, of course I want to beat Bernkastel. It's my only goal as a witch, without it... Without it, I would have no point in existing. You should know that more than anyone, idiot!"

Bernkastel couldn't help laugh at the child's reply as she leaned forward to kiss her, but Lambdadelta placed her hands on Bernkastel's chest, caressing them the same way Bernkastel had just done to her own.

"What're you doing? I've beat you Lambdadelta... So what's with this?"

"Did you think the game was over just because you got me to say I like it? You admitted you're a pervert too, so that means you like it too! You admitted it first, so that means I'm really the one who won!"

As much as Bernkastel hated to admit it, with that logic, she would be positioned in the spot of the loser.

"... To think, I was tricked by such a lewd child, aaah~"

She said, her sentence ending with a moan from Lambdadelta's gentle, yet firm fondling. Despite that, Bernkastel refused to call it a loss. They both admitted to enjoying it, so it was anyone's game now.

"Do you think you can out-please me, Bernkastel?"

She said as she placed her chest against Bernkastel's, but Bernkastel replied by rubbing her knee between the woman's legs.

"I do, I'm sure you'll climax before I do."

but Lambdadelta giggled.

"You say that, but when was the last time you fondled yourself, Bernkastel? I bet your body is so sensitive, I could force you to climax as fast as I could squash a grape."

As true as that may have been, Bernkastel refused to call it her loss, not after the many years it took to defeat Lambdadelta the first time.

"Oooh, Bernkastel! It's foolish to resist me!"

Lambdadelta said as she pushed Bernkastel on her back. She sat on her face, rubbing her wet entrance against Bernkastel's face as she began to moan in pleasure.

"How long can you stand eating me out before fondling yourself in an endless pleasure, hmm, Bernkastel?"

She asked as Bernkastel continued to lick the insides of Lambdadelta mercilessly, forcing her to feel more pleasure than she was feeling. She tried to think of a way out of this situation and eventually managed to slide her fingers inside of Lambdadelta's ass.

"W-what're you doing?! Not in there, you idiot! You can't use that hole!"

She pouted angrily as she moved away from Bernkastel. It was then that she moved forward, retaking the top as she grabbed Lambdadelta's legs, placing her own wet entrance against Lambdadelta's. She began to shake her hips, Lambdadelta soon following as they began to scissor each other. At this point, this really was the final stalemate. They continued to ride each other, their juices splashing all over as even the silent Bernkastel began to moan in pleasure. The two eventually pulled away from each other, placing their wet entrances in front of each others faces, positioning themselves into a sixty-nine position as they began to eat each other out.

"Bernkastel, how do I taste? Don't I taste so good, you could just let it all out? Let out all your warm, sticky, juices on my face!~"

She said as she forcefully began to lick the insides of her, forcing a finger into her ass like she had done to her own ass earlier. Bernkastel would admit it was an unfair move, but to have so suddenly done that, she flinched as her body began to shake feverishly.

"Ooooh, Bernkastel? Are you going to climax?! Are you, are you?! Come on, let it all out, because I'm nowhere close to done toying with you! I'll use your body as my sex toy for all eternity of you lose Bernkastel, kihihihi!~"

But as she said that, even Lambdadelta's body had began to move on its own against Bernkastel's tongue. The two were in a state where they just couldn't stop and words were no longer spoken between the two, just loud moans, and name callings.

"I... I'm climaxing!~"

The two voices said simutanously, and with that, the two began to moan loudly, climaxing in ecstasy as their juices began to flood inside their mouth, face, and body. They panted heavily against each other, still licking off the juices that hadn't completely come out before getting up and sighing softly. They had continued to try catching their breath, both laying against each other lovingly. It was a draw and there was no winner, but in both their eyes, that fact alone meant they both won... or both lost. either way, they both found it quiet romantic. Romantic until they realized Beatrice had stepped in and watched the two climax against each other.

"... *cackle*cackle*cackle* So this is what you two meant by your endless fight! Kihihihi"

However, there was no more energy left between the two and they soon passed out, both pleased and humiliated at the same time.

* * *

**Plan to write:**

Beatrice x Virgilia

Eva Beatrice x Eva Ushiromiya

Siesta 45 x Siesta 410

And perhaps others...


End file.
